


I think I wanna marry you - YAMATW Tie in ch 48

by Cloakseeker



Series: You and me against the world Tie-ins [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a one-shot. To be read after chapter 48 of my main Divergent story You and me against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wanna marry you - YAMATW Tie in ch 48

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read after chapter 48 of my Divergent fanfic You and me against the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobias's POV

I am so glad that I found Tris. The nightmare is almost over. Once the doctors allow her to go home we can resume our life, trying to forget this awful experience. She was so brave enduring what she did and then telling all of us what happened to her. If that bastard would still be alive I would kill him with my own bare hands. What bothers me is that Tris feels guilty for his death. Of course, it would affect her, but I can't let her drown herself in guilt. It was an accident. I'm absolutely sure that if she could have she would have avoided killing him. I need to make her see and understand this.

I'm currently sitting in the waiting room with Andrew and Natalie. Tris is sleeping and I wanted to talk to both of her parents without waking her, but more importantly without her knowing about it.

"Natalie, Andrew, first of all I want to thank you for all your love and support. You have been my rock these couple of days. Without you I would have drowned in darkness and despair. Thank you so much" I say and Andrew smiles while Natalie gets up and comes to me. I stand up and she wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a tight, motherly embrace.

"We love you like a son, Four" she says, using my Dauntless name. I wish we could be at home. I love it when Tris and her parents call me by my given name. It's more natural coming from them. I feel at home with them. I feel like I'm with family.

"Natalie is right. You don't have to thank us. We are family and we need to stick together, even if we live in different factions."

"Thank you nevertheless. I wanted you to know that I consider you like my parents. No, scratch that. You are better than they ever were. I hope that one day I will make half as good a parent for my children than you for me, even though we are not even related."

"I'm sure you will, honey" Natalie says. "I can't wait to see those beautiful babies you and Beatrice will have" she adds and I feel a blush spread over my face.

"This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Andrew and I have talked about it at length before" I say and Andrew nods understanding what I mean. "Please, Natalie, sit down." We both sit back down and I take a deep breath. I was never this nervous in my whole life. "I love Tris more than anything in this world. I would die without her and I would die for her if necessary. I don't want to spend another day without her. I want to build a future and a family with her and I want to ask you, her parents, who accepted me with open arms and hearts into your family, to grant me this enormous honor of making her my wife" I say and both look at me a little surprised but smile. "I know we are young, but I can assure you there's no other woman for me, now or in the future. I want to start my life with her as soon as possible and if she says yes I will most certainly be the happiest man in the world." Both of them look at me smiling brightly which makes me think positive.

"That'll be so wonderful" Natalie says.

"You have my blessing, son" Andrew says the words I've been waiting for. I get up and both get up as well. I first hug Natalie and then Andrew.

"I promise you I will love and care for Tris for the rest of my life. She will never again suffer if I can help it" I vow.

"I'm sure of it" Andrew tells me.

"When are you planning on asking her?" Natalie asks.

"As soon as possible. I wanted to ask her on Christmas Eve or maybe New Year's Eve, but I honestly can't wait that long" I say smiling so wide my face actually hurts. I'm so happy right now that I don't even know how to handle it.

"Have you picked out a ring?" Andrew asks.

"Not yet. It needs to be special and the Dauntless jeweler assured me that he would have some new models available this week. As soon as we get back home I will make a quick stop there and see if I can find anything. If not I will order one, specially made for her" I tell them.

"Oh, I'm so excited. My little Beatrice is getting married" Natalie says.

I'm excited as well. Tris and I love each other very much and we have talked about marriage before so I'm confident this is what she wants for the future as well. However, she always says we are young and should enjoy our time together before we start a family. But I simply can't wait any longer. I love her and want the whole world to know it. I want to call her my wife. Mrs. Beatrice Eaton.


End file.
